


Empty

by janiejanine



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few weeks on Caprica, radiation exposure begins to take its toll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

**KARL C. AGATHON  
** CALL SIGN: HELO  
14TH DAY ON CAPRICA  
  
They wove their way between abandoned buildings, quick and silent. Sharon put up a hand and Helo stopped, breathing a sigh of relief as she gestured toward an alcove hidden in shadow.   
  
They dropped to the ground, exhausted, and tucked themselves in, huddled together beneath a small awning. It had belonged to a bakery, once. Now it was shelter from the endless storm.  
  
They'd endured two solid weeks of black rain. Its sticky darkness only added to the feeling of  _wrong_  that hung about the deserted city, the patter of the drops echoing in the empty streets. There should have been rubble, bodies, anything but this eerie stillness.   
  
Sometimes, he swore he saw humans. Humanoids, anyway. He'd catch a glimpse of  _something_  out of the corner of his eye and turn, heart pounding, pistol in hand, to find nothing, not even the chrome-plated gleam of a Centurion.  
  
Sharon never saw them. If he was losing his mind, he was glad she was there to keep him straight.  
  
It had to be the radiation. He knew the symptoms. Nausea, dizziness, disorientation. Hallucinations. It was bound to happen eventually. The meds could only slow down the effects, not prevent them. He'd almost rather it  _was_  a Cylon come to blow his head off.  
  
There was a flash of movement on his left, and he jumped to his feet, scanning the area. Nothing.  
  
Sharon glanced at him, concern plain on her face. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again.  
  
 _Not real. Not real_ , he told himself.  
  
They moved on into the night, poisoned raindrops slithering down the back of his neck.


End file.
